


Метод Кинга

by Nobel Don (hastarkis), WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, In-Game Situations, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Ключом в глаз или в жопу раз.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, [DBD team] 2. Тексты G-PG





	Метод Кинга

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caelibem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/gifts).



> Полезные ссылки:  
> Выживший: [Дэвид Кинг](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%94%D1%8D%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B4_%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3)  
> Убийца: [Калеб Куинн (Стрелок)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BA)

Дэвид остался один. Он слышал тяжелую поступь, слышал, как шелестела трава, как бряцало оружие. Прятался за стеной хижины и стискивал зубы, чтобы не выдать себя. Утирал кровь из-под носа.

Рукавом. Потому что какая здесь, нахрен, разница. Как будто эта куртка еще пригодится ему. Как будто в ней нет дыры от крюка.

Дэвид прятался, как побитый щенок, и убеждал себя, что ему просто нужно выжить. Такая уж тут цель. Ты открываешь ворота и уходишь отсюда, оставляя ублюдков с ножами и капканами по эту сторону. Тихо и мирно. Весьма ненасильственными методами. Прячешься, вырываешься и сбегаешь.

Как трусливая тварь. Как _человек_. Испуганный, страдающий и жаждущий жить.

Дэвид убеждал себя, что в этом есть смысл, когда крался мимо мусорных куч в поисках люка – своей последней надежды свалить отсюда по правилам.

Дэвид убеждал себя, что это по-честному, когда люк закрылся и взвыла сирена обратного отсчета.

Когда Дэвид добрался до ворот, он себя уже ни в чем не убеждал. Выходы находились метрах в ста друг от друга и прекрасно просматривались. Честно? Охренеть как честно. Охренеть как по правилам. Ублюдок с ружьем уже даже не пытался его найти, просто шарился от рубильника к рубильнику и ждал.

Либо Дэвид выпрется их открывать и получит гарпуном в спину, либо спрячется и сдохнет героем на точеной хтонической пике.

Либо гарпун, либо пика, никаких приятных альтернатив.

Дэвид цыкнул и сплюнул кровью в траву, опершись на ящик. Осмотрел. Замок ржавый, если поддеть, то можно порыться и найти что-нибудь полезное. Хотя бы хлопушку, чтоб сукин сын наделал в штаны от неожиданности.

Крышка поддалась неохотно. Со скрипом.

Внутри лежал ключ от люка.

Сломанный. С отломанной той частью, что, собственно, должна открывать замок.

Но с ярлычком: «черный замок». То есть от люка.

Но сломанный.

Дэвид рассмеялся. Нет, он заржал. Заржал от несправедливости, иронии и издевательств, которые им тут приходилось выдерживать. 

Вот, что ты получаешь, когда прячешься, боишься и пытаешься сбежать по-честному: сломанный ключ – ни брелочка, ни колечка, ни стеклышка, ни изоленты, ни хоть чего-нибудь полезного. Бесполезный кусок хлама.

Он всегда говорил, что по-честному тут ничего не добьешься. Всегда говорил, что прячутся только идиоты. Это, в конце концов, не в его натуре. И не в его правилах.

\- Хей, чувырла!

Бесполезный кусок хлама врезал Калебу по затылку. Калеб в удивлении остановился и медленно обернулся. Нижняя челюсть перекосилась, когда он склонил голову, разглядывая Дэвида. Глаза у него были пустые и опасно светились.

Дэвид осклабился.

\- Иди сюда, - позвал он и, слизнув кровь с губ, засучил рукава, - покажу тебе. Как надо.


End file.
